Mayonaka
by eternallyweird
Summary: [AU] A fued between two families, a massacre of hundreds of people, and mystery unsolved for almost 200 years. Now the mystery will be concluded ... but at what cost? [Full Summary Inside]


Discliamer: I don't own anything.

Mayonaka

By: xinsanexdreamerx

It was the early 1800s when the Masaki mansion was filled with maids, servants, butlers, pets, children, and other forms of life. The Masaki family was one of highest and most well known of the upper class. Each member of the Masaki family was each talented in their own way. The father was handsome and a powerful warrior. The mother sweet, gentle, and caring to all people, and their children shared these traits as well and they too had many other talents. Too good to be true? Of course.

At the time, the Masaki family was accused of being youkai (demons). Their unreal traits and power made others curious some even jealous. But one family in particular, the Takahashi family was more curious more than others of the Masaki family. It became the Takahashi's obsession to figure out who they were.

After almost a decade of research the Takahashi figured out the truth about the Masaki family. It was perfect… Their research flawless. Years of research and they finally finished.

But when they revealed their research to the public no one believed them. The infamous Takahashi clan's reputation shattered; all of their riches, their power, and their respect were gone. The Takahashi family was furious. They vowed revenge against the Masaki family and those who had doubted them until the day they died. Almost one year later the Takahashi family vanished.

One beautiful day, on the birthday of that Masaki family's daughter there was a murder. The father was found in a closet with a sword pierced in his chest. Friends who knew the Masaki family were furious and instantly pointed their finger to the Takahashi family. But it was impossible the Takahashi family disappeared one year ago…

A note was found in the father's coat pocket. There was only one sentence on the note in thick black ink:

"Namo me impune laccessit"

And below it was signed "The Masons" in deep red ink, and the Takahashi clan's coat of arms at the bottom.

The Takahashi family had just started it so called "revenge". Days later, the Masaki family had dead animals delivered to them on their porch step. Hundreds of threats and angry letters written in blood were sent to them every day, and some of the servants were even killed each with a letter saying the same thing.

The Masaki family was fed up with everything and ordered their soldiers to kill all families that were in good terms to the Takahashi family. Blood was spilled. Hundreds died. But the threats still returned.

Almost five years since this all started. The Masons were now a well-known brotherhood that helped those unfortunate, but disrupted the boundaries by stealing and looting others. There were now almost one thousand members to this clan. They were well known throughout the world. No one would dare utter their name in fear that a member was watching them right now, and one negative comment would cost them their lives as well as their families. But even after all this the Masaki family still remained calm and their place, as the highest in the upper class did not die away.

Then on one faithful day on the anniversary of the disappearance of the Takahashi family there was a large ceremony hosted by the Masaki family. The Masaki mansion "Mayonaka" was decorated to its utmost perfection. Only the upper class and noblemen were invited to this party. But the other guests had other things planned than just to enjoy the ceremony. Just as the head of the Masaki family was just about to make a toast A shrill blood-curling shriek was heard. Screams of pain were let out and blood spilled everywhere.

The Takahashi's revenge was finally complete. No one was left alive.

But seven days later after the massacre the Takahashi family was found dead in the Masaki's mansion, and over half of the Masons were killed in the process.

Now at the present time, the Masaki's mansion "Mayonaka" has now turned into a high-class tourist hotel, despite all the legends about it. There were some reports that some of the spirits of the family still lingered there. Sometimes they would often be seen standing, walking down halls, and even interacting to the living.

It was believed that on the anniversary of the father's death there would be a loud unidentified noise in the same closet that he died in, and on the anniversary of the Masaki family's massacre there would be shrill screams heard as well as blood covering the walls of the place the family was slaughtered. But on the day of the Takahashi's death there was often at least one person found dead. But strangely, that person would often be a descendant of one of the members of The Masons.

Is it the vengeful spirits of the Masaki family killing these people? Or are these just rumors?

And now the mystery that was never solved for almost 200 hundred years will finally be concluded. But at what cost?

Author's Notes: Yes this is another crappy story. There are no OC's in this story. This is a role-playing fanfiction meaning that the character in this story will play roles as one of the members of the Masaki family or one of the members of the Takahashi family.

Remember comments are wanted. I need help I have a main idea so far but I need details this is just the generic plotline. I suck at fanfiction so all comments are welcomed.

I will not update this often. This is just me trying to get this idea out of my head so that I could write other fanfictions.

Anyways I still haven't decided on the couples but this would probably be it:

(Yuusuke X Keiko), (Kuwabara X Yukina), (Hiei X Mukuro), (Kurama X Botan) ,(Koemna X Ayame), (Sakyo X Shizuru), (Toguro X Genkai)

REMEMBER

Reading is Thanked.

Reviews are praised.

Flames are Welcomed.

EDIT: ….I hate typos ..originally I had Maya for Ayame XDDD … Maya will be n the story though. I'm trying to use all the characters!


End file.
